


Squeeze

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf-speedwriting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee gets caught infiltrating the Decepticon base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[tf_speedwriting](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/)’s August 4, 2010 round.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://wicked3659.livejournal.com/profile)[**wicked3659**](http://wicked3659.livejournal.com/) for the beta. 

They’d caught him in the Constructicons’ workshop downloading weapon plans. Well, Bonecrusher had, which had resulted in a bellow of incoherent rage that alerted the rest of the base. If it had been Scavenger or Long Haul, Bumblebee probably could have sweet talked his way out of the incident and snuck back out of the base, but it had to be Bonecrusher, who was never susceptible to his charms and was generally pretty angry at the world.

Logically, when Bonecrusher bellowed, he ran.

The Constructicon followed, continuing his incoherent bellowing and making grabs at him as he went. After one too many close calls, the minibot decided it was time to move into a more advantageous position.

So, he ducked into the next air shaft he found.

It was tight fit—definitely more suited to Steeljaw than him. Bumblebee wasn’t worried about it, though. He knew he would fit and be able to come back out later. As Bonecrusher screamed again from the hallway, the spy simply crawled further into the airway.

If they wanted him out, they’d have to send one of the cassettecons in after him.

“Will you shut up!” Starscream screeched a moment later. “I can’t _think_ with all that bellowing!”

Bonecrusher’s bellows softened into unintelligible grumblings.

“Hey, Star?” Thundercracker’s voice sounded decidedly unsure. “I don’t think we’re going to be able to get him out.”

“What do you mean?” The Air Commander questioned flatly.

“We’re all too big to even be able to fire into that thing accurately. The air shafts were made for service drones, not actual mechs.”

“Then find someone! Send one of those useless minions of Soundwave’s! I don’t care how you do it—get him out of there!” Starscream’s raging shouts were almost as loud and annoying as Bonecrusher’s. “And do it before Megatron gets back!”

“Uh, Star? Soundwave and the symbiotes are with Megatron.”

“What.”

“We’re going to have to wait him out.” Bumblebee could almost hear the wince in Thundercracker’s voice.

The spy chuckled softly to himself at the matching bellows of rage from Starscream and Bonecrusher and began unscrewing the wall plating.  



End file.
